When Heaven Met Earth
by Gingersoup
Summary: A collection of Narusaku drabbles and one shots. "I think I might love you more than ramen," he said in between kisses and she giggled. "If you don't then I might actually have to leave you."
1. Home

Naruto wasn't sure what was happening. All he knew was that he was eating dinner with his Mom and Dad.

His family. He was with his family.

He felt so inexplicably happy that he didn't want to dwell on the impossibleness of the situation.

"Honey, can you pass the rice?" His dad said distractedly, looking over paperwork. His mom and handed him the bowl, eyebrow twitching.

"Minato, leave work at work," she snapped. Minato smiled and closed his eyes, but listened to his wife, he shut the yellow folder and set it aside.

Naruto watched them interact in delight.

"How was your mission, son?" Minato asked, turning his gaze directly at Naruto. He jumped, realizing that he wasn't just a ghost sitting and watching, he was actually there.

"I-," he was at a loss for words, taken with the fact that someone had called him "son". His mouth was flopped open when Kushina stopped serving herself and looked at her son in confusion.

"Something wrong, Naruto?" She asked, tilting her head. "You're never this quiet during dinner, ya know."

He mentally shook himself, "Neh, neh! There's nothing wrong, Ma!" He had to be dreaming. There was no way he could really be here.

"Did something happen?" Minato grew serious and Naruto decided that he would just play along.

"No! The mission went really well," he grinned and crossed his arms behind his head, "even Kakashi-sensei said I did a great job."

They looked at him pointedly.

"... Kakashi-sensei?" Kushina asked, a red eyebrow raised.

"Yeah," he said, confused at their reaction.

"Kakashi-sensei didn't lead this mission. He didn't even go on it with you," Minato supplied, studying his son with concern.

"What? Who did?"

"Sakura Haruno led it," Kushina said and Naruto almost fell back in his chair.

"What?!" He exclaimed and Kushina sent him a warning glare, "No, I mean... I'm just surprised."

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" Minato asked.

Kushina leaned over and placed a palm against his forehead, he couldn't help the blush that took over his face at the motherly attention. No one but Sakura ever gave him this kind of attention.

"He feels warm," his Mom commented, "do you think he caught something?"

"Well, who knows what you can catch in the Sand," Minato mumbled back.

"Guys! I'm not sick, I promise!" He said, "I just- I've been feeling- I can't really believe- I-" he couldn't say anything more, since a stubborn lump had lodged itself in his throat. He wasn't going to cry. There was no goddamn way he was going to cry.

"Wait," Kushina said and a sly grin grew on her face, "are you... _in love_ or something?"

Naruto just laughed, some of his emotions and stress escaping him.

"He is!" Kushina said, slapping her hands down on the table and standing up, "Minato, did you hear?!"

"Wait- I didn't say I was-" The blonde shinobi tried to say.

"But you didn't say you weren't," Minato chuckled, "Now you've got your mother all wound up."

"I'm not _wound up_," she spat the last two words, "I just can't believe my baby is all grown up and falling in love, ya know?!" She cooed and turned to Naruto, kissing his face and petting his hair. Naruto tensed, unsure of what to do with all of this attention. She seemed almost moments away from crying.

"Let the poor boy breath, darling," Minato said, but his blue eyes were warm with affection toward his wife.

She released him suddenly and whirled back into her seat, fiery hair flying about. "Tell me all about her," she said, resting her chin on her hands, light blue eyes twinkling in anticipation.

"Uh," Naruto fumbled, he knew who he would talk about, but he didn't know how to start.

"She's like me, right?" Kushina asked, "Ya know, I've always wanted you to fall for someone like me."

Naruto's eyes widened in realization as he thought about it, "Actually, she _is_ a lot like you."

Kushina squealed and turned to her husband, "I told you he would! I told you, ya know!"

"I know," Minato said, smiling softly.

Naruto looked at the ceiling fan whirling slowly and lazily above him. "She's scary and has a short temper and is always bossy and likes to slap me around."

Naruto interrupted his mother before she could explode in anger, "but she's beautiful and caring and kind. She's loving and healing and always puts herself before others."

Her anger evaporated, just like he knew it would. He wasn't sure how, since he'd known her for a total of minutes. He felt as though he knew both of them for his whole life. He was home.

"So, who is this mysterious girl?" His Father asked.

"...Sakura Haruno," Naruto stated, a blush tinging his cheeks.

"AHAH!" Kushina stood up, fists punching into the air, knocking her chair over. "YES _YES __**YES!**_"

"Wha-" Naruto started, shocked and a little frightened at her intensity.

"Pay up!" Kushina grinned and held out her hand. Naruto choked when Minato dejectedly placed a pile of ryo in his mother's hand from his pocket.

"Wait, were you guys... betting on who I would fall in love with?" He spluttered. His parents were..

"Yep!" Kushina laughed and counted the bills, "and you lost!" She stuck her tongue out at her husband.

_His parents were amazing._

"Dad... who did you bet I would fall in love with?" Naruto asked, curious.

Minato stared at him for a long time before hanging his head and saying, "Hinata Hyuga."

Naruto smiled, shaking his head, he said "I barely know her," just as soon as his mother said "He doesn't even know the girl!" They looked at each other fondly.

"I know, I know," Minato laughed.

Naruto wasn't sure what this was, or why he was here. And it was probably a dream, but he didn't care. He was with his parents. His family.

He was home.


	2. Pregnant

"I'm pregnant," Sakura Haruno blurted and the 6th Hokage's chopsticks froze halfway from his mouth. He gaped at his girlfriend.

"What?"

"I-I'm pregnant," Sakura said again, a smile tugging at her lips. He stared at her uncomprehendingly.

"What?" He said again, his ramen noodles slipping through his chopsticks and splashing back into the steaming broth.

"_Preg-nant_. We're... well, we're going to have a baby," she laughed. When he didn't say anything she rapped her knuckles against his forehead protector. Her emotions were close to bursting, but she was waiting for someone to burst with. "Earth to Naruto!"

"Stop joking around," he said, finally coming back to reality. He went back to his ramen. The Head Medic bristled.

"I'm not joking around, you idiot," she said and successfully managed to hold her anger back, but her smile still slipped off her face. This wasn't how he was supposed to take the news. He was supposed to lift her into a hug and kiss her and tell her how happy he was and then he was supposed to cry. And then she would cry. And other people in the ramen shop would wonder what was happening to invoke their crying party.

"I'm not joking around, idiot," she crossed her arms tightly, "I, Sakura Haruno, Head Medic of Konoha and girlfriend of Konoha's incredibly dense 6th Hokage, am pregnant. With his child." She might have said this a bit loudly, because heads jerked in their direction at the news. Whispering commenced.

Sakura could almost laugh out loud at Naruto's expressions. First was stone cold disbelief, then it melted away into confusion, then fright, and then a knowing smile grew on his lips. Elation.

"No way! Really?!" He exclaimed, chopsticks dropping to the table. She gave him a look that said _'yes really, don't make me say it again.'_

"A father! I'm going to be a father!" He jumped from his seat and swept her into his arms. He gave her a kiss that left her dizzy and bubbly.

And then he set her down and booked it out of the ramen shop, leaving behind a stall full of confused and bewildered customers and one very agitated, pregnant pinkette.

"HEY EVERYONE, _I'M GOING TO BE A DAD!_" She could hear his voice as he ran through the village. Her agitation evaporated.

"Oh, Naruto..."


	3. Gone

"We found her in her medical tent," Shizune choked out and Naruto put his hands to his ears and shut his eyes tight.

_No. No. No. No._

"There was a stab wound right to her spine," he could still hear her through his hands and he wanted to scream. "The blood loss was rapid, and there was no way to heal herself in time."

_You're wrong. You're wrong. You're wrong._

"The shinobi responsible was caught; it was Zetsu, under the disguise of Neji Hyuga," Shikamaru said heavily, knowing the kyuubi vessel would be able to hear him. Fury bubbled through his veins at the news and he snapped his head up. He found Neji in the crowd. His pearly eyes looked back at him with sorrow and pity.

_He's not Zetsu, but he'll do_, a grumbling voice said deep within himself.

Naruto was in front of Neji in a flash, and before anyone could react, he had Neji against a tree, a hand crushing his throat. All he could see was red.

_It's my fault. It's my fault. It's my fault. She's gone because of me._

"She's gone BECAUSE OF YOU!" he cried and his grip tightened. He could feel someone trying to pull him off of the Hyuga, but he didn't budge.

Naruto was losing control, and he was letting it happen.

Ino Yamanaka turned desperately to look for her pink haired friend, confident that only she could help him, but stopped herself cold when she realized. Fresh tears burned a path down her face.

"She trusted you!" He screamed and felt something burning down his face, "and now she's dead!"

The Hyuga looked down at him, face crippled in pain, but he didn't struggle or fight back. His steady gaze said _"I know. Go ahead."_

Realization and sorrow flooded through Naruto, and he felt himself drowning. _She's gone. _His grip slackened on Neji's throat and they slid to the ground, both gasping for breath.

Wave after wave of memories hit him.

Sakura and him fighting along side to snatch the bells away from Kakashi.

Sakura bringing him soldier pills, emerald eyes gleaming.

Sakura beaten and bloody after protecting them in the Forest of Death during the Chuunin exams.

Sakura feeding him ramen when he couldn't.

Sakura pulling her pink hair up into a ponytail to work.

Sakura laughing.

Sakura angry.

Sakura crying.

Now all of that was gone. She was gone. He was unaware of those rushing to get Neji away from him and uncaring of Yamato's steady gaze, hand outstretched, waiting for the kyuubi to break free.

His sobs escaped him freely now and his fingers dug into the dirt around him. He pressed his forehead to the ground, praying. Praying.

_Please, please bring her back. Take me. Take me instead._

The sounds that escaped him were so pain-filled, the shinobi who hadn't been crying before were doing so now.

He was being torn apart. His heart was breaking. He never thought it could really happen, but it was. It was physical pain, what he was feeling.

"TAKE ME INSTEAD!" He cried to the heavens, inwardly cursing every single god in every single religion. Tears fell from his eyes and onto his clothes, soaking them.

Kakashi broke from the circle of friends and comrades, he shuffled forward and fell to his knees beside him, heart heavy. He knew his pain only too well. It was like Rin all over again.

He laid a hand on his student's shoulder. His only student left.


	4. Moving

"I don't wanna carry anymore boxeeees," Naruto whined, sticking out his lip. Sakura rolled her eyes and heaved the boxes and crates from his grasp effortlessly.

"I'll carry them, then," she said, sickly sweet, "happy?"

"Noooo," he whined again, "we've been doing this all dayyyy, can't we take a break?" Sakura lost her temper.

"I swear to God Naruto, I _will _move in with Ino," she snapped, "And I'm sure she'd help me carry boxes."

_She probably wouldn't_, Sakura thought gravely. _I'm going to be the only box-carrier in my whole life._

"No, don't do that," he said, mood going from whiny to playful. He wrapped his arms around her waist and snuggled his face into her neck. "Stay with me,_ forever and ever_," he said, voice muffled by her hair. She shivered at his sudden contact and the seriousness underlying his words, but ignored him. She shifted the boxes onto her raised thigh so she could fish their apartment's key out of her pocket, all the while, Naruto was still clinging to her, whispering sweet nothings into her hair- half of which she couldn't even hear.

It was very all hard to maneuver while she was distracted, and if it wasn't for the superb coordination that came with being shinobi, she probably would have been unsuccessful, but she was Sakura Haruno, dammit. She could unlock a stupid door.

As soon as the door swung open, Sakura smiled triumphantly and entered their apartment.

_Their apartment_. She liked that.

It was simple and small, with one bedroom and one bathroom. Their living room and kitchen were connected, but they had a deck that had an amazing view of Konoha and the blue sky. The view was the main reason they decided on this apartment. The walls were a pale, sandy color and they had a wooden floor. It was bare, except for a ratty old couch her dad had given her and the corner of boxes, crates and other little pieces of furniture they had brought from their previous homes.

She walked over to the pile of stuff and set down her current load.

"Finally," Naruto muttered and spun her around, kissing her neck. Sakura was breathless and a little worried of the open front door and neighbors seeing, but she was dizzy and wanted this. "A place we can be alone." His gruff tone sent shivers down her spine.

"We're not done yet, idiot," Sakura smiled, but took his face in her hands and kissed him. He backed her into a wall- into _their_ wall- kissing her back aggressively.

She ran her hands through his blonde, unruly hair. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his middle and he carried her to the lone couch. _Their _lone couch.

They collapsed onto it, but he made sure that he didn't put any of his weight on her. "I think I might love you more than ramen," he said in between kisses and she giggled.

"If you don't then I might actually have to leave you," she teased and nipped at his lip. Now it was his turn to run his fingers through her short, pink locks.

Her shirt was halfway off when a throat was cleared. They jumped up, straightening themselves up, and wiping their mouths. Shikamaru Nara stood in their doorway, looking uncomfortably at the ceiling.

"So, I'm guessing now is a bad time."


End file.
